Changing Speeds
by HeartzKittens
Summary: When Thor was banished to Midgard Ylva Heindryn, his adopted sister, was sent to watch over him. There she met Fury, who convinced her to join the Avengers. Now, after the defeat of Ultron the Maximoff twins have joined the team and are in need of some training. Could training with the flirty twin Pietro lead to something more?
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you guys like this first chapter, let me know if it's a fic you'd want to keep reading. I'm not sure when I'll be posting the next chapter, but I think one chapter a week is a good schedule. Also I'd love to know how you feel about the title.**

* * *

Ylva Heindryn was many things, but a trainer was not one of them. Even if she had Steve and Nat beside her, she didn't know the first thing about training people. To her, fighting came naturally and so did her powers. So training two enhanced siblings with barely any actual fighting skills was going to be quite the challenge. Using powers was one thing, but hand-to-hand combat was a whole other situation. Standing in front of her were those same siblings, silently listening to Steve as he addressed them on what they would be working on and improving in their training.

"Alright, now that you know what you'll be doing, I'll assign you either Natasha, Ylva or me to train with you. Wanda you'll be training with Natasha and I, and as for you Pietro, you'll be with Ylva. Are you two okay with who I assigned?" he asked the twins.

"Yeah, I think I'll work well with a beauty like Ylva," Pietro said winking.

Wanda gave him a slap on the shoulder, telling him to shut up. Ylva chuckled, smiling at Wanda, who returned it. She wished she was assigned to Wanda, she knew they'd become great friends.

"Now that we're all settled let's begin" said Steve, walking out to the field behind the new Avengers base.

"So what are we going to do? You going to teach me how to run? I think I already have that down, or maybe we can just have a little fun," Pietro said smirking.

"Are you kidding me? No we are not going to play around, you need combat skills if you're going to go on any missions where fighting is involved. Which is every mission, so you need to get serious because people's lives depend on you okay?" Ylva exclaimed, already getting irritated with his joking manner.

"Okay, okay I get it, be serious I got it. But I have a question, why were you assigned to me? I doubt anyone can keep up with me, but if you don't have abilities why would you be paired with "an enhanced"?" he asked.

Ylva sighed, "you know nothing about me do you? I'm not a regular SHIELD agent, I'm from Asgard and I _do_ have abilities" she said, crimson flames coiling up her arm.

"Whoa! What the hell, don't just whip fire out without telling me! I could have caught on fire!" Pietro exclaimed, jumping back.

She chuckled, "you won't catch on fire, I can completely control my flames. They don't burn anyone unless I want them to" Ylva said, extinguishing the flames.

"I have other powers too, I can show you or are you too scared?" she smirked.

"I wasn't scared, just surprised" he said.

"Alright then, what's your favorite animal?" she asked.

"Favorite animal? Uh I guess a dog, why?" Pietro asked.

"You'll see" she said. Suddenly Ylva's body glowed with a bright light, Pietro had to look away from the brightness and when he looked back he was stunned. Where Ylva stood was a fluffy Golden Retriever looking up at him.

"Where'd she go?" he said looking around.

"I'm right here you ninny, can't you tell it's me? I'm the dog" Pietro heard her voice in his head.

"Wait, you can shape shift and talk telepathically?" he exclaimed.

"Yes I can shape shift, I'm a shape shifter. And no I can't communicate telepathically, it's only when I'm in animal form" she said, turning back into her human form.

"That's amazing! You're amazing! How'd you get such cool powers?" he asked excitedly.

She blushed, "thank you, but actually I don't know, I've always been able to conjure fire and change shape since I can remember. I guess I was just born with my abilities" Ylva said.

"I heard you got yours from Hydra right? How fast can you run? Do you have a speed limit?" she asked.

"I don't really know if I have a limit, I mean I just run, I never know how fast I'm going" Pietro said.

"Well then there we go, let's start with figuring out how fast you normally go and after that we can find your limit. Assuming you have one. Let me grab my phone, I have a speedometer on it so we can see exactly how fast you're going" Ylva said.

"Wait, if you're from Asgard how do you know how to use a phone? They don't have any in Asgard right?" he asked.

"Well when I was recruited by Fury he made sure I knew everything there was to know about this world's technology, because I would be staying here for quite some time" she said.

"Don't go anywhere alright? I'm just gonna get my phone and then we can start" she said, running off into the building.

A few minutes later Ylva came running back with her phone and bagels.

"What are the bagels for?" Pietro asked.

"Well when I was getting my phone Wanda told me that you need to eat a lot because you have an extremely fast metabolism, so yeah, bagels" she said, handing him two.

"Want some cream cheese with that? Or are you one of those plain guys?"

"Nah, cream cheese is great" he said, quickly spreading on the cheese and shoving it in his mouth.

"Geez, don't you have any manners?" she asked, cringing.

"What, you don't like my way of eating? Sorry princess, but I'm starving" he said.

"Ugh don't call me that, I hate being called that. It's bad enough to have everyone in Asgard bowing to me and calling me princess, but here it's just embarassing" Ylva said, sighing.

"Wait, your an actual princess?! How are you a princess?" Pietro asked.

"Yeah I'm a princess, my brothers are Thor and Loki, the princes of Asgard! How do you not know this? Has no one told you anything?" she exclaimed.

"Well the other Avengers told me about themselves, but not much about you. All they said was that you were from Asgard and that you'd be part of the team training me" he said.

"Oh well that makes sense, I'm kind of new to the team so they probably didn't know what to say. But that's alright, when we're done training you'll be able to mow down a whole hoard of Hydra agents in the blink of an eye" Ylva said smiling.

"Huh yeah, I hope so. I think I'm full so can we start now?" Pietro asked.

"Sure. Okay, ready, set, run!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter to my Pietro x OC fic, hope you guys enjoy ~**

* * *

Ylva woke to the smell of waffles and bacon, her two favorite breakfast foods. She walked down the hall to the kitchen to find Clint setting out plates.

"Mornin' Ylva, you trainin' with Speedy today?" he asked.

"No, we're taking a few days off. I think after training for two weeks straight we both need a break" she said, pouring herself some coffee.

"I'd say so, I'm exhausted" Pietro said, walking in with Wanda close behind.

"Good morning Ylva, Clint" Wanda said.

"Morning, how's your training with Steve and Nat going?" Ylva asked.

"Pretty well, yesterday I learned how to levitate" Wanda said, excitedly.

"Oh that's great Wanda, bacon?" she asked, holding out the plate of bacon to Wanda.

"Thanks" Wanda said, taking two pieces of bacon from the plate. All of a sudden a blue blur came by and stole one of her bacon strips.

"Hey! Give that back Pietro!" Wanda exclaimed, while Pietro just stood there smirking, about to take a bite. Then a flash of red stole the bacon back, laying it in Wanda's hand.

"Ha, still too slow for me" Wanda said with the same smirk Pietro gave her. They really were twins.

And thus started a massive, furniture toppling "smackdown", as Clint called it, in the middle of the kitchen. Silverware was thrown, chairs tossed and plates, thankfully paper plates, scattered across the room. Clint and Ylva just sat back and watched the fight, sitting on the couch enjoying their salvaged waffles and bacon.

"What's going on in here?" Steve asks, rushing in.

"Oh shit it's the cavalry. Better break them up before Cap has a heart attack" Ylva says to Clint, as she walks over to stop the twins.

"Alright, alright stop fighting and eat your damn breakfast before Cap has a hissyfit" she said, grabbing Wanda by the arm and sitting her in a chair.

"You two need to learn how to control your emotions better. Having outbursts like this will make it even harder for you to control your abilities. Seeing how you both were acting just now tells me you still need a lot more training on control, so I think starting today both of you will begin training with Ylva on controlling your emotions" Steve said.

"What about their combat training? Pietro and I just started on combat skills. And why me? I'd think Nat would be much better at this than me," Ylva exclaimed.

"You'll still be doing your normal training, but once a week I want you to teach them how to manage their emotions so they don't have any outbursts in the field. You're perfect for this task because you yourself have abilities just like them, and have great control on both your powers and emotions. That makes you the ideal choice" Steve said.

"Fine, I'll do it, but I'm gonna need tea, lot's of tea" Ylva said, getting up and motioning for the twins to follow.

Ylva and the twins walked down the hall to a plain gray room with a table in the center surrounded by four chairs. After the twins were inside she shut the door and sat down across from them at the table.

"Okay, I know you two probably don't wanna be here, but emotions hold power over your abilities making it extremely difficult to control them if your feelings aren't in check. So as Steve said, I'm going to be showing you how to deal with your emotions and control your powers" Ylva said.

"Okay, but shouldn't we be somewhere we can actually train? I mean wouldn't it be better if we were outside?" Wanda asked.

"No because we're aren't going to be doing anything physical in these sessions. These sessions are to mentally train you to be prepared when in the field. In order to prepare you we're gonna have lots of discussions about anything you're dealing with or feel you want to talk about. And don't worry, I won't tell any of those hooligans about our talks if you don't want me to. Is that alright?" Ylva asked.

"Actually I have been wanting to get some things off my chest for awhile so yeah, I think this would be great" Wanda said, looking over at Pietro.

"I guess it's alright" Pietro said looking at Wanda.

"Perfect, let's get started then. What would you guys like to talk about first?" Ylva asked.

"I actually had a question for you. I was wondering, because we're supposed to talk to you about our problems and feelings, could we hear about you first? I know it's personal, but I'd just feel more comfortable if we knew more about you" Wanda said.

"Oh well I suppose I could start with myself, what would you like to know?" Ylva asked.

"What was your life like being a princess of Asgard? Was it fun?" Wanda asked, bright eyed.

"Um well, I didn't actually start out as a princess. As you know, Odin took me in and that's how I became a princess, but those first few years were definitely not the best"

 _Ylva thought of that first day, walking into the throne room and having all eyes on her. Feeling so small and alone in that big room surrounded by nobility. She had felt like scum in her dirty white dress, with her black hair oily and covered in soot from the fire. Odin led her towards the dais, where his gleaming golden throne sat._

 _He stood atop the dais with Ylva below him and spoke, "I have found the solution to bring peace across the lands. This girl has gifts like no other, she will be our salvation. I have decided to adopt her as my own and welcome her into the royal family" he said proudly._

 _Odin then turned to his two sons Thor and Loki and said, "this is Ylva and she will be your sister, and you must treat her as such. Ylva, show the people your power" he motioned for her to ascend the dais to stand beside him._

 _She walked up the gold steps towards the king, standing by him and turning to face the gazing nobility. She looked out upon their faces, they looked eager, brimming with hope. She felt as though all their hopes were resting on her shoulders._

 _"Go on, show them their salvation" Odin said._

 _The pressure of their gazes was too much, she tried to reach in and release her powers, but nothing came. She stood up there, silently looking at the people's faces slowly turn from hope to anguish._

 _"I-I can't. It's not working, my power...isn't there" Ylva said starting to tremble. She looked back at the king, his face was one of utter grief and disappointment._

 _"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" she said, eyes brimming with tears._

 _Great shouts came from the nobles, "she's a fraud! Lock her up!"_

 _"Silence! All of you! She may not be able to wield her power now, but in time she will learn to control it. It is her destiny to save us, and save us she shall" Odin said._

 _He then told the guards to escort Ylva to her room, to rest until dinner. Once the doors to her room were shut she curled up on the bed and began to sob._

Ylva felt tears running down her face, she couldn't stop feeling like she did then, alone and useless.

"Ylva! Ylva snap out of it!" Pietro cried, grabbing her arm to bring her back to reality.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry what was I saying? I shouldn't have gone that far back, I'm sorry you had to hear that" Ylva said.

"No don't apologize, I shouldn't have asked you about your past. It's my fault" Wanda said.

It isn't your fault Wanda, I think it was good for me to go back to that time. I think it'll help me feel better about what happened and who I am today. Thank you" Ylva said, wiping her tears away.

She looked down at her watch, seeing that it was half past twelve and they had completely missed lunch.

"Perhaps we should stop here for today and have some lunch.. I'm sorry you two didn't get to share anything, but thank you for listening. I really appreciate it" She said standing up and pushing in her chair.

"It's no problem at all, I feel honored that you would share such a story with us. I have to go train with Cap now, but maybe I'll see you both at dinner later?" Wanda said walking towards the door.

"Yeah I'll see you there, and I'll make sure this one does too" Ylva said, nodding to Pietro.

"Alright great. See you at dinner" and with that Wanda walked out the room, leaving Ylva and Pietro standing awkwardly around the table.

"Well I should probably go too, I'll see you at dinner okay?" Ylva asked walking towards the door.

"Yeah" Pietro said a bit awkwardly. Ylva walked into the doorway ready to step out into the hall when Pietro came up behind her, asking her to wait. She turned around waiting for his response, but none came.

"What is-" suddenly Pietro wrapped his arms around her in a gentle hug.

At first she was extremely shocked but after several seconds she decided to hug him back. Many more seconds later he released her, kissed her hand and walked out of the room and down the hall. Ylva stood there, stunned. Not only had she never told anyone about her past, but no one had ever been able to make her feel so happy from just a simple hug. She felt all her sorrow leave her, replaced by joy. The joy of being heard and understood. She knew there was more to those enhanced twins than she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoooo third chapter! Thank you guys for all the favs and follows, I really appreciate it.** **Please also review, I really want to know what you guys think. Oh and get ready for some major angst next chapter.**

* * *

Pietro awoke to a strange sound. It was obviously music, but it wasn't in Sokovian like he was used to. When he came into the kitchen, the source of the music, he saw quite a sight. Ylva was dancing around, swaying her hips and flailing her arms about. She didn't see him at first because she was turned around, so he just stood there watching her dance around oblivious to his presence.

"Nice dancing princess" he said smirking as she whipped around with wide eyes.

"I uh- I- oh just stop looking at me!" Ylva exclaimed, shutting off the music.

"Ya know if you wanted to have a little fun, you could've just come to my room" Pietro said giving her a cheeky grin.

"I just got up to get a snack and thought I'd put on some music. Did I wake you up?" she asked.

"Nope, it was my stomach. With all the training I've been more and more hungry everyday" he said.

Pietro walked over to the music player and turned it back on.

"May I have this dance?" He asked, holding out his hand for her.

"Dance? Are you sure, I'm not much of a dancer" she said.

"Whaddaya mean? I just saw you dancing, it was great" he said taking her hand.

"I mean actual dancing, like the waltz. I definitely can't do that" she said looking down.

"Then I'll teach ya, it'll be fun" Pietro said, putting one hand on her back.

Taylor Swift's Style came on and he started guiding her through the steps. Eventually she got the hang of it and they were gliding around the room. They twirled round and round laughing when she'd accidently step on his foot, or when they bumped into the counter.

"Haha this is really fun" she exclaimed.

Pietro smiled moving to spin her around. As she spun she tripped over her own feet and went falling backwards. Suddenly she was pulled back up and into his chest.

"Sorry, I must be getting pretty tired" Ylva said looking into his eyes.

Then they both burst out laughing once again. Eventually the song ended and they let go of each other.

"That was really fun, who knew I could actually dance?" She said, smiling.

"Yeah it was" he said.

"Well we'd better get back to bed or Steve will have our heads for being late to training" she said, starting to walk towards the hallway.

"Goodnight Pietro"

"Night Ylva"

"Harder, faster! Is that all you've got?"

"Whoa there Ylva, if someone hears you saying that they might think we're actually doing something quite naughty" Pietro said smirking.

"Oh come on, you're just sayin' that cause you haven't been able to knock me down yet" Ylva said, blocking a punch.

"Maybe I'm just waiting for the right moment to really knock ya down, if ya know what I mean" he said throwing another punch.

"Hey let's stop for now, it looks like it's gonna start raining soon so we should probably get inside" he said looking up.

Suddenly there was a loud boom of thunder. Lightning lit up the sky and rain started to come down hard, soaking Ylva and Pietro to the bone.

"What the hell's happening?! Why did a storm suddenly crop up? " Pietro shouted through the noise.

"That's not a storm, that's my brother!" Ylva shouted back.

As if on cue, Thor landed in front of them in a flash of bright light. Immediately the rain dissipated to a light sprinkle, as Thor walked over to Ylva giving her a bear hug.

"My sister, it has been so long. How are you faring in this land?" Thor asked.

"I'm doing well brother, how is Asgard?" she asked.

"Asgard is...well...maybe we should talk about this another time" Thor said, looking down.

"Alright, I won't pressure you about it now so let's just get inside before it gets dark" Ylva said walking inside.

Thor and Pietro followed her in, awkwardly walking side by side.

"So, you are training with my sister, are you not? Has she been well? I have not seen her since that monster Ultron was defeated, and I have been worried that she has not been able to adjust to life on Midgard with her powers" Thor said to Pietro.

"She seems fine to me, though I haven't known her for long" Pietro said.

"That is good, I am glad she is happy and well" Thor said, a sad smile on his face.

Eventually they found themselves in the living room, where everyone was getting ready for the week's movie night. Tonight it was Tony's pick, and of course he chose Star Wars, much to the displeasure of the rest of the team. Of course Star Wars isn't bad at all, but when you've watched all the movies, in order, five times, it gets a bit annoying. Unfortunately the rules of movie night are that whatever movie is chosen, no matter how awful, is the movie that will be watched.

"Alright I'll be right back, gotta put on some dry clothes" Ylva said to everyone.

"Hurry, cause we won't wait for you" Tony said, grabbing the bowls of popcorn and various candies.

"Oh I'll be sure to sprint back for your drunk commentary" she said walking towards her room.

When she returned dressed in a purple sweater, pj shorts, and pink fluffy slippers, she found Wanda scooping out a huge bowl of ice cream.

"You must really love ice cream, mind if I have some?" Ylva asked grabbing a bowl from the cabinet.

"Sure I'm happy to share. If you're gonna get some out would you mind taking a bowl to Pietro? I think he'd like that" Wanda said, walking towards the living room.

"What do you mean?" Ylva asked.

"Well ever since you've started training with him, he's been...happier. He doesn't have that destroyed look in his eyes anymore. I think he feels comfortable around you, so thank you" Wanda said, smiling and walking out.

Ylva just stood there, thinking about what Wanda said. She went back to scooping out the ice cream for herself and Pietro, making sure to give him a lot more than herself. She put back the ice cream and walked over to the couch, handing a bowl to Pietro.

"You're sister told me you wanted some ice cream so, here" Ylva said, handing him the bowl.

"Oh thanks" he said taking the bowl.

As Pietro took the bowl their hands brushed against each other. They both had the same feeling, warmth. She immediately pulled her hand away, blushing from the contact.

"Uh yeah no problem" Ylva said awkwardly, stepping away.

Unbeknownst to them, two assassins had witnessed the awkward hand off and couldn't help but smile.

"Looks like we've got a romance on our hands" Natasha said smirking.

"Seems so" Clint said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, get ready for angst this chapter and don't forget to review. Also thank you to** _ **Winchestergirl123**_ **and _TheRealTayler13_ for being my first reviewers and the nice words of encouragement you guys gave me. **

* * *

It was a few days after Thor had arrived that Ylva knew something was up. Whenever she asked him about Asgard he'd try to change the subject or avoid the question all together. So she decided to ask him directly.

She found Thor in the hallway looking out the window.

"Brother, is there something the matter?" She asked.

"I do not think so, is there?" Thor asked.

"You never answer my questions about Asgard, so something must have happened. Please tell me, I need to know if my kingdom is safe" she said.

"Asgard is safe...now" he said looking away from her.

"What do you mean by 'now'"? What happened that would make you so nervous to tell me brother?" She asked, gently reaching out to touch his shoulder.

"Mother was killed. By the dark elf Malekith" he said looking into her eyes.

At that moment her whole world collapsed. She felt her heart shatter, realizing she would never again see her mother. Never hear her voice as she told a bedtime story or sung a lullaby. Ylva would never be able to tell her how much she meant to her, how much she loved her. She couldn't take it.

Turning around, screaming, she swung, punching a nice fist-sized hole in the wall.

"No, she-she couldn't have died, I-I would have felt it. I-" she slumped to the ground, tears streaming down her face.

"Damn it!" She screamed.

"You did not sense it because you were here, on Midgard. I killed Malekith, he and his people are no more" he said.

"But I-I could have helped, I could have saved her!" She exclaimed.

Thor kneeled down to meet her eyes, and wrapped his arms around her.

"You are not to blame sister, mother died doing what she believed was right. She protected Jane, the woman I love. She did not die in vain" Thor said, wiping tears from Ylva's cheeks.

Ylva just nodded, putting her forehead against his.

"Was she...was she already sent to Valhalla?" She asked.

"Yes, she is at peace now. She is happy, I promise" he said smiling sadly.

"Thank you, just...thank you" she said, putting her head on his shoulder.

Suddenly the doors to the hallway burst open, Tony running towards them with the others in toe.

"What the hell is going on?! Why is there a hole in the wall, did you guys get attacked?" Tony asked.

Ylva stood up, clutching her now bruised hand.

"We're okay, just a family thing" she said.

"Oh well alright, I guess I'll go find something to put over the hole for now" and with that Tony turned around and walked out towards his lab.

The rest of the avengers stood there awkwardly until Clint broke the silence with a cough.

"Well we'd better get to our next mission Nat" he said giving Ylva a sad smile before walking off with Natasha close behind.

As Steve was on another mission oddly with Vision this time, that left the twins standing silently in the corridor.

"Ylva are you alright?" Wanda asked, walking over and placing her hand on her shoulder.

"I'm...I'm okay. Like Thor said it was just a family thing, nothing to worry about" Ylva said.

"Well if you wanna talk we're always here" Wanda said grabbing her brother by the shoulder and leaving the Asgardian siblings in the hallway.

"I suppose we should get to bed" Ylva said.

"Yes, I think sleep may be a good choice" Thor said.

The next day Steve and Vision returned from their mission. They were walking into the kitchen when they saw Ylva sitting on the couch in the living room. Before Steve could walk towards her to say hi Vision pulled him back.

"What is it, is something wrong?' Steve asked.

"I sense a disturbance within Ylva. Something is plaguing her mind, and it is not something favorable" Vision said.

"Well then all the more reason for me to go talk to her" Steve said walking over to Ylva and sitting next to her on the couch.

"Hey Ylva, how are you?" Steve asked with a smile.

"Oh god has everyone been talking about it already?" She said irritated.

"Not that I know of, Vision just told me something was bothering you" Steve said.

"Well it was just a small thing, nothing to worry about" she said.

"If you say so. If you want to talk about it telling a friend isn't a bad idea" he said getting up and walking back to the kitchen.

At that moment she realized she should just tell someone. Keeping it all in never worked for long and she knew she'd feel a little better afterwards. So she decided to tell the twins in their session later that day.

"Oh that's awful Ylva, but don't worry we're here for you" Wanda said giving her a sad smile.

"Yeah, it'll be okay" Pietro said taking her hand from across the table.

"Thank you guys I really appreciate you listening to me, I think talking about it really helped" Ylva said wiping her eyes.

"Well now that I'm done with my story, you guys can talk about whatever you need to" she said.

"I've been wanting to talk about us joining the Avengers. It all just happened so fast, I mean one minute we were in a cage and then you all came. I guess in a way you rescued us, if you had never come to retrieve Loki's scepter we'd probably still be in those cells. And we saved people, we used our abilities for something more than tests. I'm so glad we joined you, we've made such good friends and have actually gotten some control of our powers, so...thank you" Wanda said happily.

"There's no need to thank me or any of us, we just did what we thought was right. And I'm glad you both joined too, you two are a great asset to the team and it's nice to have some younger people around here" Ylva said.

"Speaking of which I think I need to go talk to a friend" she said standing up.

"Let's end here today and next time maybe we can go outside, what do you think?" She asked.

"That'd be fun, I've been in the mood for a good run for awhile anyways" Pietro said.

"Yeah maybe we could have a picnic too" Wanda said.

"That sounds perfect, let's do it" Ylva said walking to the door.

"See you later" Ylva said and walked out to the kitchen.

Ylva found Steve sitting on one of the stools in the kitchen eating a sandwich.

"So I see talking about it helped" Steve said biting into his sandwich.

"What makes you say that?" She asked sitting on the stool next to him.

Swallowing he said, "you just seem a lot more upbeat".

"Yeah your advice really helped, it felt nice to just get it all out. And I wanted to apologize for not telling you first. I mean we've been friends for awhile and I still didn't want to tell you" she said looking down.

"Oh it's fine, you don't have to tell me everything ya know. You're my friend, but you also have your own space and your own secrets and I respect that" Steve said, getting up to rinse his plate and put it in the dishwasher.

"Thank you Steve I really appreciate it, but I think you deserve to know" Ylva said, and proceeded to tell him everything that went on with Thor and what he told her about Frigga.

When she was done Steve immediately stood up from his stool and brought her into his arms. By this time she was sniffling, but when he hugged her she broke and began weeping. They stood there in the kitchen hugging, until she stopped crying and stepped back.

"Sorry for that, I didn't think a hug would make me so emotional." she said drying her eyes.

"No worries, friends are supposed to support each other right?" Steve asked.

"Yeah you're right, thanks" Ylva said

"You'll be alright, and if you ever need to talk about anything else don't hesitate to come to me. Even wake me up in the middle of the night if you have to, I don't mind" Steve said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you so much Steve".


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5, whoo I'm so excited for you all to read it, have fun! Oh and don't forget to review, I really appreciate it!**

* * *

It was a rainy day when it all happened. The day had started out as any other, Clint had made breakfast for everyone as usual and they had all just sat down to eat when they heard footsteps coming from the hall. Immediately everyone was on alert, no one else knew the location of their base except Fury, making the owner of those footsteps an intruder. The stranger emerged from the hall, dressed in a black uniform holding a huge gun, something that you'd see in a Star Wars movie. On his uniform was the familiar insignia of Hydra. Hydra, the constant, and quite annoying threat to the world. Always there behind the scenes, like a shadow waiting in the dark.

"How did you get in here? I designed the doors so only we could get in" Tony said stepping toward the agent.

In a German accent the agent spoke, "vell zen you must have made quite zee design flaw, no?".

"What does Hydra want to achieve attacking us?" Steve asked.

"Zee are here for one sing, zee Asgardian girl" the agent said pointing at Ylva.

All eyes turned to her, giving her questioning looks, but she just shrugged her shoulders and shook her head.

"What do you want with Ylva?" Pietro said, getting up the agent's face. The team was now positioning their weapons, ready for a fight.

"I'm afraid zat's classified" he said signaling with his hand and four other agents came crashing in through the windows.

Then everyone sprang into action. Tables were toppled over, food going everywhere as the fight progressed. More and more Hydra agents were coming in and soon the fight migrated outside with the team becoming surrounded by Hydra.

Suddenly a bright light came hurtling towards Ylva, but right before it hit her Steve had jumped in front of her to block it. He went flying back, crashing into the wall of the base. Whilst the team was distracted by Steve, one of the agents managed to hit Ylva with a dart in the neck, rendering her unconscious. She was then scooped up and carried off to a jet waiting nearby.

Pietro turned seeing Ylva being taken onto the jet, he raced after her trying to get to her before the jet could take off. He managed to get there just as she was being thrown inside, the doors to the jet closed leaving him alone with the few agents guarding the it. They all came at him at once, and managed to grab onto his legs making him unable to run and pulled him down to the ground.

Wanda noticed her brother was missing and eventually saw him being restrained with strange, glowing red shackles. She ran over, using her power to remove the agents from her brother. Unfortunately she wasn't watching her back and an agent come up behind her, and with one swift hit to the neck she was out. She was then taken, with Pietro, to another jet and was restrained with the same red shackles as her brother. Then they took off.

As soon as the jets were in the air the remaining Hydra agents on the ground fled, running back to their vehicles stashed in the woods.

"What the hell was that all about?!" Tony yelled.

"I'm not sure, but I think they got what they came for, Ylva and the twins are gone" Clint said, assessing the field.

"Why would they want them?" Tony asked.

"I do not know, but I will get my sister back, that I know" Thor said.

"You guys do realize Cap could die right? Get the hell over here and help me!" Natasha yelled, kneeling over Steve trying to stop the bleeding.

Steve was unconscious and bleeding out from the wound he sustained trying to protect Ylva.

"He needs help, Clint help me get him to the infirmary" she said grabbing ahold of his arm and torso, trying to lift him.

"I'll get him there, it'll be faster" Tony said gently picking Steve up and flying through the broken window to the infirmary.

"Don't worry Nat, he'll be okay, he's survived much worse than this" Clint said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Ylva awoke with a start. She looked around to find herself in a concrete cell, handcuffed to the floor next to the twins.

"Ylva, you're awake!" Pietro exclaimed.

She looked towards him, squinting under the bright lights of the cell.

"What happened? Where are we?" Ylva asked.

"I don't know, some kind of Hydra base I guess" he said.

"What the hell does Hydra want with us, also what are these?" Ylva asked indicating towards the red shackles.

"Oh, those are power-inhibitors, they restrict our abilities, at least that's what they said they do. And I overheard some of the guards talking, they said something about building a time portal. But I'm not sure what they need us for" Wanda said.

"One more question, are you guys alright, did they hurt you?" Ylva asked moving closer to try and find any wounds on them.

"We're alright, you don't need to worry about us" Pietro said taking her hand.

Suddenly they heard a loud clang, then a guard appeared and said, "get up, you're coming with me girl" he pointed to Ylva signalling for her to stand up.

"Why do you need her?" Pietro said, standing up.

"Be quiet prisoner" the guard said hitting Pietro with what looked like an electrified baton.

Pietro fell back to the ground grasping his chest where he was zapped.

Immediately Ylva stepped in front of the twins, "there's no need to hurt anyone, I'll go willingly" she said walking towards the cell door.

"You can't, they might hurt you" Pietro said pleadingly.

"I'll be alright, even if I get hurt I'll survive" Ylva said walking over to Pietro, giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Alright that's enough, let's go" the guard said, opening the cell door and yanking Ylva out and down the hallway. She was led into a bright room with a large, white chair in the middle. It was hooked up to a computer,on a desk where a man in a lab coat sat, clicking away on his keyboard.

Ylva looked around to try and find a way to escape, but she knew she wouldn't get out alive.

A few other people came in with the same white lab coats and sat her down in the chair, and strapped her in. They attached sensors to her chest and temples, and plugged them into the computer. Then a man in a black uniform walked in.

"What are you gonna do to me?" Ylva asked.

"Nothing much if you cooperate, we're just interested in how powerful you are," the man said. He seemed to be a superior to everyone else in the room considering how they cowered away from him.

"Why the hell would you need to know that? Ylva asked.

"Why don't I just show you?" He said, gesturing to a projector displaying a slideshow on a screen.

They showed pictures and videos of Nazi's and WW2, along with pictures of Hitler and the Red Skull. Then a blueprint of a strange device appeared on the screen. It was circular in shape and looked to be quite large. They showed drawings of it in color, some showing a blue light streaming out of it on one side.

"What is that?" Ylva asked.

"That, is a doorway to the past and the future. You see since Hydra and the Nazis lost the war, we became quite angry. We want revenge on your illustrious captain for our beloved commander Red Skull" He said touching the hydra symbol on his chest.

"So what, you want to change the course of WW2? You want the Nazi's to win? Do you realize what would've happened had they won? They would have slaughtered even more people and corrupted the entire planet. Our world would be in ruins thanks to them, and Hydra" she exclaimed.

"Now that is where you come in. You would be our weapon, our supersoldier. With you we could dominate whole countries in a day, and make them slaves to our will" he said with a wicked grin.

He motioned to one of the men in lab coats, "she knows enough, turn it on".

As soon as she heard the flick of a switch, she knew something bad was about to happen. She began to feel a pain, cold as ice, slither up her arms and legs. When it reached her chest she began gasping for air, but as soon as it appeared it was gone. Then it was back with even more verocity, freezing her body from the inside out. She went on for hours like this, waiting for the pain to end. Seeing no real change in her pain level for hours, they decided to try a different approach.

They placed electrodes on her arms, legs, and back, and once again she heard the dreadful sound of a switch being flipped. She suddenly felt a powerful jolt of electricity arc through her body. She couldn't hold in her pain any longer, and began screaming. This went on for many more hours, and when they finally unstrapped her from the chair her voice was raspy and her legs felt like jelly. She slumped to the floor, closing her eyes ready for death. Waiting for them to put an end to her misery, to let her go to Valhalla and see her mother again. But she couldn't die yet, the twins were still here, once again caged in. She couldn't leave them to die a painful, horrible death. So she stood up, opened her eyes and stared the Hydra commander straight in the eyes.

"You won't break me, even if I scream to death. You will never use me for your heinous plans" Ylva said, giving him the finger and walking towards the door.

"I'm ready to be taken back to my cell now" she said, and was escorted down the corridor, back to the twins.

Meanwhile Steve was getting worse. The energy he was hit with contained radiation and was greatly weakening his body. Natasha had stayed by his side that whole night. She wouldn't leave him, not with him so close to death.

Clint watched from afar knowingly. When his wife had became deathly ill he couldn't leave her alone. He had known about they're little romance for awhile now, he could see it on Natasha's face when she looked at the captain. And they knew it too, but they also knew acting on it would have dangerous consequences.

It had been two whole days later they finally let her back into the cell with the twins.

The guard threw her in and slammed the door shut, whispering profanities at her. Pietro caught her and she lay unconscious in his arms.

"Ylva, Ylva wake up!" He exclaimed, shaking her until she opened her eyes.

"Oh thank goodness" Wanda sighed in relief, happy to see her friend alive.

"What happened? What did they do to you, we heard you screaming"

"Nothing, I'm alright. Really, I-I'm okay. We can't focus on me right now anyway, they're building some kind of portal device to send them back in time to achieve world-domination. I'm sure it's in here somewhere, so we need to find it and destroy it. As soon as possible. Wanda, you think you can locate it with your powers?" Ylva asked.

"I could, but my powers are being held back by these cuffs" Wanda said, lifting her bound hands.

"Oh don't worry about that, they forgot to put mine back on so I can use my fire and melt them" Ylva said.

She then began melting her own silver shackles, proving no match to her flames. Then she slowly started heating Wanda's cuffs just enough so she could wiggle her hands free.

"So what's the plan, locate the portal and…?" Pietro asked.

"And turn it into a bomb. We can use it to blow up the base" Ylva said.

"What about us? How are we going to escape?"

"Once we turn it on you grab us and race outside. From there we'll decided on what to do next" Ylva said.

"Found it!" Wanda exclaimed.

"It's in the south wing, third door on the left. And it seems to be locked by a code".

"Any ideas on what that might be?" Ylva asked.

"Wait, someone's coming. They're typing in the code, it's 475891" Wanda said.

"Perfect, now are we ready to put our plan into action?" Ylva asked.

The twins both nodded so Ylva set to work. She transformed into a mouse, made sure no guards were coming and leapt through the cell bars into the hallway.

Eventually she came to the door where the portal was being kept. She knew as a mouse she wouldn't be able to reach handle let alone the keypad, so she changed into a cat and jumped atop the handle. She punched in the code with her paw, and with a pop the door unlocked. She pushed down on the handle and the door opened. Inside there were wires upon wires connected to a large, metal arch that gave off that same blue light she saw on the projector. Ylva decided to try connecting with Wanda through telepathy.

"Wanda, can you hear me?" she asked.

"Oh Ylva, yes I can hear you what is it?" Wanda asked.

"I found the portal, I can make it into a bomb, but you both need to be with me so we can escape before it detonates. Do you think you guys could break out of your cell and get to me?" Ylva asked.

"Yes, I think I can probably unlock the door, but they might intercept us on the way to you" Wanda said worriedly.

"Don't worry sis, I'll zoom us there. No one will see us" Pietro said.

"Alright. Hurry up. I'm starting the process now" Ylva said.

When the twins got to her, Ylva had the whole bomb assembled and was ready to set it off.

"Are you absolutely sure this will work?" Wanda asked, giving Ylva an uneasy glance.

"It'll work, I learned how to build explosives by Fury himself. It'll definitely work".

"Now everybody ready?" Ylva asked, just as the commander from before waltzed in.

"I'm afraid everyone is not ready Ms. Heindryn" he said walking towards her.

The commander was soon followed by five fully armed Hydra agents, each holding one of those strange guns Steve was shot with.

"None of you are leaving here alive" he said signaling to his soldiers to aim their weapons at Ylva and the twins.

"I'm sorry but I think we were just leaving" and with that Ylva turned on the detonator and everything erupted.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted a chapter for a week or so. Life has been hectic lately because I'm moving and it's all very stressful, not to mention school. Anyways as always don't forget to favorite, follow and review, and enjoy.**

* * *

Everything was on fire. Smoke filled the air and debris covered the ground where the base stood. Some had gotten out safely but others were trapped inside, most likely dead or dying. Except Ylva and the twins were okay. Well the twins were. When everything had exploded Ylva tried to protect them from the blast by transforming into bear and covering them with her body. Thankfully when the smoke cleared and Ylva changed back, the twins were uninjured besides some small scratches. Ylva on the other hand didn't do so well. Her arms and back were covered in large gashes, one of her arms had a piece of shrapnel stuck in it, and her legs were cut up from the shattered glass windows. She fell to the ground, barely conscious from her wounds.

"Ylva! Oh my gosh!" Wanda yelled, scrambling to keep Ylva awake.

"Don't fall asleep stay with us!"

"Don't leave us...don't leave _me_ " Pietro said, voice wobbling.

They needed to get out of there. The Hydra agents that weren't killed would soon come after them, and with Ylva injured they wouldn't be able to attack without putting her in more danger. Pietro picked Ylva up gently and cradled her to his chest.

"We need to get Ylva to a hospital. Can you locate one with your powers?" Pietro asked.

"No...I-I know another way" Ylva strangled out.

"What do you mean?" Wanda asked.

"We-we can go to Asgard. They have gre-great healers. I can summon Heimdall to-to take us to Asgard. We'll be safe there" Ylva said.

"But f-first we need to get to a safe area, s-somewhere with lots of space"

"Wanda can you find us a safe location?" Pietro asked.

"Got one, it's only a mile from here. I don't sense anyone there" Wanda said.

"Great, let's go" Pietro said grabbing ahold of his sister and Ylva, and sprinting away.

The area they came upon was a large meadow, complete with flowers and soft grass. The perfect spot to rest and get help.

"Alright how do we call this 'Heimdall' person?" Pietro asked.

"Just-just call out to him. Ask him...ask him for help" Ylva said, losing consciousness.

"Damn it, what does that mean?!" Pietro exclaimed.

"We can't just let her die, there must be someway to call him"

"Maybe she by 'call out to him' she literally means call out to him" Wanda said, touching her brother's hand.

"Uh ok, Heimdal please help us!" He yelled.

Suddenly a beam of light came down from the sky and enveloped them. As soon as it came it vanished and with it went the meadow. They had been transported to a large gold room. And a man clothed in golds and Browns stood atop a strange contraption, looking down at them.

"Who are you, where are we?" Pietro said, holding Ylva defensively.

"Welcome Midgardians, you are in Asgard. I am Heimdal, you called for me" he said.

"Please, save her" Pietro said.

"We can, she can be healed from the palace. Quickly, let us get her there" he said, stepping down and walking towards them.

"You betcha'" Pietro said, getting up and running out onto the rainbow bridge.

Soon they arrived at the glistening gold doors of the palace, and were quickly rushed to the healing rooms by guards. They laid Ylva down on the illuminated platform, and the healers got straight to work on her most serious wounds.

"Come Midgardians, I will lead you to your rooms" said one of the guards.

"No! I can't leave her" Pietro exclaimed.

"Brother, come on. We need to rest, we've been up for days. At this rate we'll collapse from exhaustion" Wanda said taking his arm.

"I can't. I want to be here the moment she wakes up. I'll stay, you go and get some rest. I'll be ok" he said, walking back to Ylva's side.

"Alright, see you later" and with that Wanda followed the guard out of the room and down the hall.

* * *

Back on Earth, Steve was getting better. He had woken up from his coma a few hours before and Natasha was making sure he was comfortable.

"Nat, you don't have to tuck me in. I'm not a little a kid" Steve said.

"Yeah well, I want you to be comfortable. You got hit pretty hard, you've gotta be in some pain right?" She said, fluffing his pillow and setting it behind his head.

"Yeah…" Steve sighed.

"Alright what is it?" Nat asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You've got that look in your eye. Like you wanna ask something. Tell me" she said, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Well, I appreciate your help in getting me back to health but, you didn't have to stay with me the whole time" he said.

"Damn that Clint, he told you didn't he?! It doesn't matter I just wanted to make sure you were ok" she said, taking his hand.

As soon as she realized she had grabbed his hand she ripped it back. She stood up abruptly and walked toward the door but was stopped by a hand on her arm.

"Wait, where are you going?" he asked.

"I've got stuff to do, gotta go" she said.

"Please wait Nat, I'm not the only one not saying something"

She turned around and sat back down with a hmph.

"I know you don't exactly love talking about your emotions, neither do I, but just hear me out" he said looking into her eyes. She nodded slightly, preparing for whatever he was going to say.

"We've known each other for a little while now and going on missions with you has been great. I really enjoy the days we can just sit and talk about anything, even though you don't love talking about yourself, it's really easy to talk to you. I feel really comfortable around you and you make missions fun. I guess what I'm trying to say is...I really enjoy your company and I'd like it if we could maybe have coffee sometime? Maybe at a coffee shop somewhere or maybe we could have breakfast…" he rambled on.

"Steve, Steve, it's alright I think I got it. And the answer is yes, I'd love to have coffee or breakfast or whatever with you" she said smiling.

He looked at her and smiled, he just asked the brave, amazing Black Widow on a date. Realizing what that he actually just asked her on a date, his face went all red.

"Well seeing as how you feel good enough to ask me on a date I think I'll be going now. I'll be back with your pills in a few hours, you rest ok?" she said, making sure he nodded before she exited the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys hope you're having a great day, and don't forget to follow, favorite, and review. Enjoy**

* * *

 _Ylva was walking down the corridor in the palace when two nobles came up to her._

" _Oh if it isn't the little failure. Having fun using our beautiful royalty for your own greedy wants?" one asked. These two nobles in inparticular loved harassing Ylva for supposedly getting adopted by the royal family to use them to make her rich. Of course this was a complete lie, but nonetheless they would bully her about it any chance they got. Sometimes they would even go so far as to slap her around and leave bruises all over her body. This prompted the concern of her big brothers Thor and Loki, who would always get back at them with hilarious and humiliating pranks. Unfortunately her brothers were out on a hunting trip with Odin for some 'father and sons bonding time' and couldn't come to her aid._

" _That's an idiotic lie and you know it, you just made it up because you're jealous of me. But I don't really care anymore so you can go ahead and tell everyone about my 'devious plan to take over Asgard' or whatever. Now if you'll excuse me I have some important things to do that do not include talking with you two so farewell" she said swiftly walking past them, holding in her grin until she had turned away from them._

 _Still smiling from her exchange with the sisters she didn't see the two red-haired twins as she rounded the corner and crashed straight into them._

" _Oh goodness, I'm so sorry are you alri-" she started to say, and looked up to see two very familiar faces staring down at her, grinning._

" _Hello to you too Ylva, have a run in with the Idun sisters?" Bram, one of the twins, asked._

" _Unfortunately yes. They came to tell me once again about my 'using of the royals'" she said, rolling her eyes._

" _Ah yes their mission to make you 'reveal yourself' is quite courageous and I await the day when they finally make you succumb to their will" Harald, the other twin, laughed. She stared at him then they all burst into laughter._

 _She had been friends with the Alvis twins for just about eight years now and they had been some of her greatest allies against the naysayers. They were always there for her and could always make her laugh in the darkest times. Unfortunately they shared her problem with ridicule because of their unique eye color. No one in Asgard had crimson red eyes, and because red eyes usually went along with demons, they were shunned. But once they came to the palace and met the queen Frigga, they became more accepted among the people, and could walk around without hiding their eyes. They might have been a peculiar pair of brothers, but she didn't care because they were like family to her._

" _So what are you two doing in the palace in the middle of the day? Aren't you usually out training?" she asked._

" _Well we thought we'd take a break for the day. No use in dying of exhaustion right? Besides, now you get to look upon our gloriousness for the rest of the day" Harald said smirking._

" _Brother do shut up" Bram said._

" _Actually I've got some things that need tending to so I'm afraid I cannot bask in your glory any longer. See you tonight boys" she said waving and walking down the hall to her room._

Ylva awoke with a smile on her face, remembering a time when she had no problems to face, just wonderful friends to keep her company. She looked around to see that she was in one of the healing rooms in the palace. Healers stood around her, watching her as she sat up and immediately felt pain arch through her body. They grabbed her and made her lay back down, scolding her on possibly ripping open her wounds.

She still tried to look around even with the pain and saw Pietro asleep against the healing table. His hand was clasped with hers, even in sleep. She decided to not wake him and try to sleep herself. She knew she needed it and the healers wouldn't stop insisting she close her eyes so she'd might as well.

A few days later she awoke again, this time Pietro was fully awake. He was still holding her hand and when he saw her eyes open he held it even tighter.

"Ylva! Do you feel a bit better? I'm sorry, it's my fault you got injured. I should have tried to protect you. I don't know what I'd do if I'd lost you" he said holding their clasped hands against his cheek.

"I'm alright Pietro, and you won't lose me I promise. I'll always be here with you" she said smiling.

Suddenly he leaned over her and put his lips on hers. He kissed her with such longing and joy. Joy that she was alive and here with him. Eventually she kissed him back once she got over the shock of it. Then they heard a cough and separated to see Wanda smirking in the doorway. Pietro helped Ylva sit up and Wanda walked over and gave her a gentle hug, making sure to avoid her wounds.

"I'm so glad you're alright, we thought we'd lost you" Wanda said releasing her.

"Yeah I thought I was a goner there myself, but I guess I'm stronger than I thought" Ylva said.

Relief and comfort flooded the room, but was interrupted by a familiar chuckle she hadn't heard for some time. They all turned and saw the Alvis twins standing in the doorway.

"Hey Wolfie, feeling better?" said Harald walking in followed by Bram.

"Wolfie, really? We're not little anymore you know" Ylva said smiling.

"Maybe, but you're still a little wolf to me" he grinned walking over and ruffling her hair.

"So, you feelin' better? The healers said you got injured pretty bad"

"I'm alright now, just a little achy is all" Ylva said.

"If you are feeling better, how about we all go have some fun. Chill, like the Midgardians do" Harald said, gently grabbing her arm and pulling her up.

"Chill? Did Jane teach you that?" She sighed, "I guess 'chilling' wouldn't hurt. As long as I don't have to actually do anything" she said.

"Alright then come on I'll take you out" Harald said bending down and motioning for her to get on his back.

Pietro clenched his fist, he didn't like all the attention Harald was giving her. Seeing that, Ylva gave him a reassuring look and patted his fist.

"Fine, but don't you dare drop me" she said climbing on his back.

He only snickered, and started walking out the door with Bram and the twins in toe.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I'm finally back! Finals is over and I'm almost done moving so I should be posting a chapter every week. Sorry this one's a bit short, I kind of lost some of my creative juices during finals. Anyways please favorite, follow, and review. Enjoy~**

 **WARNING: possible triggers towards the end of the chapter**

* * *

A few days after Ylva and the twins arrived in Asgard they were summoned to a meeting with Odin.

"Before we go in there, I need to warn you. Odin is not a someone to be messed with, so absolutely no funny business. Alright Pietro?" Ylva said as they walked towards the throne room.

"What?" Wanda and Ylva gave him a glare.

"Alright, alright. Quit with the looks. I promise I won't doing anything okay? Pietro huffed.

They soon arrived at the big golden doors of the throne room. There were two guards stationed on either side of the entrance who stopped them.

"You may enter Lady Ylva, but your friends must wait outside until allowed in" one of them said.

Ylva sighed and nodded, disappearing through the gleaming doors. She walked down the ornate path to the throne, where Odin sat in all his armored glory. She sensed something was off with him, but dismissed it for she had not seen him for some time.

"Hello my king, it has been some time since we last spoke. I hope you are faring well. May I ask why you have summoned me?" she asked bowing her head.

"I have summoned you here because while you were gone many things changed. After the attack by the Dark Elves, many were left dead or dying. One of those being your stepbrother, Loki" he said.

""Loki? No, he couldn't have died. He's too clever for that. He couldn't have…" she said, eyes lined with tears.

"I am afraid it is true. He is dead" Odin said.

She couldn't look up at him, couldn't take what he said as the truth. Her sly, clever, mysterious brother was gone. Never again would she hear of his pranks on Thor and the Warriors Three or borrow his favorite books. He was her brother even if they weren't related by blood.

"Is this all you wished to tell me?" she asked, maintaining a strong face.

"For now, yes, that is all" he said motioning for her to leave.

She looked up at him one last time, turned and strode out through the doors and down the hall. The twins tried to stop her, but she pushed them off, saying she wanted to be alone.

* * *

After two hours of waiting, Pietro had had enough. He couldn't sit still not knowing what had happened with Odin that made Ylva so upset. He got up from his chair in his shared room with Wanda and walked towards the door.

"I'm gonna go check on Ylva, I can't wait here any longer" he said walking out and closing the door behind him.

He walked down the immense, gold corridor, looking for Ylva's room. He would be speeding to her, but he needed time to sort out what he was going to say. They hadn't really talked about their kiss and just thinking about it made him want to turn around. Truth be told he was a little embarrassed to discuss it and scared that she might reject him. But the biggest thing on his mind was Ylva's talk with Odin. What could he have said that made her so upset?

He was brought out of his thoughts when he found himself in front of her door. Before he could even knock the door burst open and standing in front of him was Ylva. Her eyes were all puffy and red, and she didn't look the least bit happy to see him.

"I thought I'd see how you were doing, you ran off in quite a hurry. You don't have to tell me anything, but I just wanted to see if you had done anything to yourself" he said, lightly holding her wrist.

"How did you-"

"The scars on your wrists, did you think I wouldn't notice?" He asked pulling down her sleeve and revealing the scars.

"You don't have to hide them from me or the rest of the team, they're battle scars. They show what you went through, and what you overcame, and we all get that" he leaned down kissing her wrists, right where the scars were.

Tears began to slide down her face once again, not sad but happy tears. Someone finally understood her and didn't leave her for her flaws. He made her feel accepted and wanted. Standing there in the doorway she realized how important Pietro was to her. She met him and his sister only a month ago, and they were already impacting her life. Just having them by her side made her feel like she could do anything. She loved them, maybe in different ways, but she loved them all the same. They were her family.


End file.
